White Bomberman
Summary White Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman series. He is the primary representative of the Bomberman people, who became the dominant inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which do not usually keep a consistent description of the character. He is often saving his home planet, the galaxy, or even the universe from disaster. He is also nicknamed Shiro Bom (しろボン), which has been translated as "White Bomber" in the Bomberman Jetters GameCube game and localized as "Cheerful White" in the English releases of the Bomberman Land series. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Shiro" in the Japanese versions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-B to 3-A, likely 2-C Name: White Bomberman/White Bomber/Cheerful White, also nicknamed Shiro Bom Origin: Bomberman Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Bomberman, Human (Considered in the original MSX game, the NES game's ending, as well as Bomberman II storyline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapons Expert, Highly trained demolitionist, Elemental Manipulation (Can make different kinds and varieties of bombs out of thin air ranging from elemental-based such as fire, ice, light, water, wind and electricity or being able to create black holes and stop time), Time Stop (Via Clock power-up), Explosion Manipulation, Weapon Creation and Summoning (Can generate/summon bombs out of nowhere and also in a straight line via Line Bomb power-up and a large robotic dinosaur Bomura), Underwater Breathing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive underwater and breathe in space), Invulnerability (Via invincibility vest), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive the Bomber Copter/Marine/Jet/Slider, go-karts and a rocket ship), Statistics Amplification (Can massively increase the strength of bombs by holding them. Can also increase his strength and speed via Power Glove/Skate power-ups. Can increase his durability with invincibility vest and upgrade the blast radius of bombs via Power Bomb/Full Fire power-ups), Flight (Can protrude a propeller on his head to fly in the air via Bomber Copter, a jetpack on Bomber Jet and Rocket power-up), Spaceflight (With his space vehicles and rocket ship), Magma Manipulation (Via Navarm Bomb), Transformation (Can turn himself into a fake bomb to trick opponents into running away in fear via Bomb Change power-up), Size Manipulation (Can massively increase the size of the bombs by holding them), Fusionism and Large Size (Type 0; Can fuse himself with other Bomberman via direct contact to become into a larger version of himself via Merger power-up), Intangibility (Soft Block/Bomb Pass power-ups), Forcefield Creation (Via Shield), Resistance to Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation, Immunity to Explosions via invincibility vest, Can survive being inflated and popped, Bomura has following abilities: Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection, Fire/Explosion Manipulation (Via its laser beam) and Flight (Can fly using a small propeller on its head) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (Is stronger than Sirius who absorbed the power of The Omni Cube, as well as Regulus who smashed the cube so hard the galaxies inside exploded. Defeated The Angel of Light and Shadow who created the universe and could survive its destruction), likely Low Multiverse level (Defeated Terrorin, who created multiple worlds with descriptions such as "dimensional" and "hyperspace") Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Has outran explosions and is faster with his Louie) with FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to massive robots/monsters that travel at FTL speeds in space and reached the escape velocity of a black hole) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10+ (Can casually lift, throw, kick, and punch massively pumped-up bombs), likely higher (Effortlessly lifted up a bomb the size of a volcano) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic to Universal, likely Low Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (Tanked hits from Regulus, Sirius & The Angel of Light and Shadow), likely Low Multiverse level. Higher with his gold armor Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Can fight for days on end without tiring). Range: Planetary (Destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3. This is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero) Standard Equipment: His variety of bombs and power-ups, Power Bomb, Full Fire, Line Bomb, Boxing Glove, Power Glove, Super Power Glove, Clock, Soft Block Pass, Bomb Pass, Skates, Rocket, Shield, Bomb Change, Invincible Suit, Guardian Armor, Bomura, etc. Intelligence: Gifted (Pretty smart, as he is a highly trained demolitionist. Is so good that he can utilize these bombs to effectively outwit and blow up other Bombermen, monsters, and giant robots. Has beaten numerous other experienced Bombermen (most notably Black) and imprisoned them for wrong doing. Routinely defeats powerful aliens such as Bagura and Terrorin. They are powerful magicians and scientists that are hell-bent on universal domination. Can flawlessly disguise himself as anyone by using a Cosplay power-up) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal Bomb:' The garden variety explosive. Does exactly what you'd expect. When held, they can be "pumped" to grow in size, increasing their strength and explosion radius (but leaving Bomberman vulnerable while he pumps them). *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:'- An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' Functions as a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. Note: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Earthworm Jim's Profile (Both at 3-A with Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Both were 2-C, Speed Equalized, and Sonic was Super Sonic for this fight) MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) MegaMan.EXE's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bomberman Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Explosion Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Kids Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Mascots Category:Pilots Category:Armored Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magma Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Konami Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Users